


白罂粟

by momotooro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotooro/pseuds/momotooro
Summary: 慎入晓水x晓鼬ooc与二设齐飞，大概有一点点QJ变HJ和类洗脑意味，总而言之是一个if线互相掰头放飞自我的车





	白罂粟

薄如蝉翼的刀刃急速划过脖颈，伴随着切割的动作脆弱的皮肤组织被画上了笔直的线条，如花苞绽放的瞬间，肉芽掀成两瓣，猩红的液体由于动脉的高压从其幽深的子房中喷涌而出，在盛着冰莹清辉的满月下盛开出蓬勃炽热的花。

未有收刀的动作，连刀上的血迹都不曾借着惯性甩去。

纷乱娇柔的花瓣顺着刀尖滑落，无声地砸进土地中，在一瞬间长出蜿蜒的荆棘，爬上持刀者的脚踝，尖锐的利刺狠狠地埋进他的皮肤，浸染过敌人鲜血的枝条于另一端猛然抽长，由顶端结出蓓蕾后悄然绽放出纯白的花朵。

宇智波鼬挥刀斩断脚边的荆条，越过被荆棘埋葬的尸体，走向另一个颤抖着冲向他的人影，在这条似曾相识的街道上，有无数个这样的人影，男女老少，但脸上都一样被一团黑雾笼罩着，看不清相貌。

他再次重复刚才的动作。

于是，被风吹飞的红艳花瓣抱拥了荆棘上纯白的花朵，将其浸透，而坠落的花瓣再次生出荆棘。

红花催生了白花，再将白花染红，回环往复，生生不息。

被银白色的光洒满的街道，是审判者永生永世的不归之路。

如此凄惨悲怆的景象下，宇智波鼬依旧和平常一样流露不出什么表情。自从那天起，现实投射复制出无数的梦境将他层层笼罩，那是重压罪人的千钧枷锁，是折磨囚犯的焚身炮烙。

无数次走过这条街道，起初还能回忆起血液的温度，空气里浓烈的铁锈味，每一个族人的表情。而到现在，一切像潮水一样退却，徒留空茫和寂静，也许到最后连颜色都无法分辨，等待他的只会是无边无际的黑暗。

没有灵魂会安存于这样的牢笼之中，只会被仅有的虚无一点一点啃噬殆尽。

宇智波鼬低下头，暗部面具的绳结像是没有系紧随着他的动作脱落，将掩盖着的姣好面容展露于月色之下。

随着“啪”地一声，面具摔在地上，惊起一片尘埃。

宇智波鼬想要伸手将面具捡起来，然而就在眨眼间，面具倏然消失。

这是从未有过的转折，鼬带着疑惑转身回望，而落入视线中的身影，令他瞬间睁大了双眼，甚至忘记呼吸。

那人背对着鼬，站在由他的杀戮造成的荆棘之中。

他的护甲已经被血污溻透，记忆里细密柔软的卷发不再受到阳光的眷顾，卷翘的发尖坠着血珠，将落未落地黏着着。

他面前的不再是模糊的人影，在鼬喊出那个人的名字之前，头颅就已随着对方的手起刀落离开了身体，滚落入荆棘花丛的缝隙深处中消失不见。

呼吸、心跳，以往已经麻木到无法感知这些，而由于这个人的存在，属于活着的证据渐渐回归，鼬忍不住大口喘息。

他再不是一个人了，终于……

……

不，不对。

不应该的，他不应该在这里。

他 **死** 都不应该在这里。

……

惯用的胁差被利落地收入到背后的刀鞘，那人迎着月光转过身看向鼬，他周围殷红的花朵被月光洗去颜色，原本撑在花下锐利的枝条变成纤长挺立、带着细密绒毛的茎杆，鸟羽状的叶片覆在上面，一丛丛随风摇曳摆动。

那是一片积在空中的雪，不会落地就不会融化。

而原本被掩藏在荆棘下的尸体，全部暴露在阴暗的街道上，因为太多而未曾干涸的血被风吹动，潋滟出波纹。

那人就在这一片炼狱花海中，对鼬展露出一个只属于他一人的微笑。

 

 

……

“止水！”

宇智波鼬从梦中惊醒，触目惊心的场景渐渐被室内昏暗的棚顶代替，他换换合上眼睑，试图让因为那段梦境而震颤的眼瞳和急促的心跳都平静下来。

在呼吸趋于平稳后，鼬想要撑起身体，却被一只温热宽厚的手制止。

那只手抚过鼬的额边的鬓发，停在他的左颊，拇指安抚似得轻轻摩挲着他颧骨的那一小块肌肤。

“你又想起以前的事了。”沉稳的声音陈述着，像是他们曾共赴过同一个梦。

这个不请自来的人就坐在他的床上，手也不老实。而最令鼬头痛的事，却并不是这些。

他管那场噩梦叫以前的事。

宇智波止水与宇智波鼬一同灭族，那是从没有发生过的事，他怎么可以把那称为以前的事。

鼬侧过脸将那只手挥开坐了起来，也许是魇住了很长一段时间，低血压的眩晕感令他不动声色地往床头靠去。

“你出去。”

被下了逐客令的人一脸不解，好像他无端出现在别人的房间里是理所应当的一样。

“可你喊了我的名字。”

“这不代表我同意你进入我的房间，宇智波止水，我不记得你有这种陋习。请你出去。”

“生生死死经历得太多，总会有一些改变吧。”被点了大名的宇智波止水有些无奈，他低头拨动左手无名指上的戒指，圆润的红瑛石在只有一盏壁灯的室内看不清上面的字，但鼬知道，那上面是刻的“轸”字。

鼬还记得那天小南将晓袍戒指交给止水的时候，他笑着接过并感谢组织的接纳，结果没两天戒指上的代号就被他擅自改了，并第一个告诉了自己。

真是浮于表面的阳光开朗，融入骨子里的我行我素。

止水看到鼬的思绪不知道飘到了哪，便凑近了一些，鼬不由得回神看向他。

“也许有所改变才是正常的，不是么？”止水眨眨眼睛，“何况我也没做什么过分的事。”

“看来在你的概念里用幻术干预别人的梦不算是过分的事情。”

“因为这对我们来说都不错。过去的事已经成为回忆，不可能再重演，也不会有任何人为此证实，也就是说这份只存在于你脑海中的回忆，只要你认为是事实，他就是事实，而我做的也只是我确实会做的。”

“冠冕堂皇，自欺欺人。”鼬并不接受止水话里的诱惑，他平静地陈述，“你选择了离开。不管当年情形如何，你都选择了离开。”

鼬想，他们的症结并不在止水当年会怎样做，而是这一切都毫无意义。

他回来根本毫无意义。

“你已经是局外人了，没有再回来的资格。”

“哦？”止水像是听到了什么有趣的话，不由得笑出了声，“你将那只眼睛装回我身上，如果不是为了想让别天神恢复它应有的效力，难不成是因为你希望我不至于双目失明生活不能自理什么的么？”

三年前，鼬在一次任务中偶然发现了被人救下的止水。那时的止水尚处于多年的昏迷中，而鼬则选择将那只托付给他的眼睛重新植回到止水的眼中，再托人将他送到比雪之国还要遥远的地方。

“你想多了，只是不想把多余的东西放在身边而已。”

“啊，原来是这样的啊。”像是终于了解到鼬那时的真实想法，止水独自感叹，“可我从没有想过把它收回去，给你的就是你的。”

“所以就我带着它回到你身边了。”

鼬沉默了片刻，然后他直起身，凑到止水的面前，侧过颈边在他的左耳旁停下，将浅淡的呼吸拍撒在上面，鬓发穿过外袍高立的领口，扫向颈侧脆弱的肌肤，引出暧昧的痒。

“你可以现在就把它再抠出来，然后滚。”

锥心刺骨的话落地，分开时，鼬对上了止水仅剩的左眼，在他意料之中由漆黑转为朱红，勾玉在其中缓缓转动。

在鼬移回身体时，突然被止水的手捏住下巴拉了回去，相同血继的眼睛让视线缠绕，势均力敌的力量令双方都无所忌惮，却将气压压到了最低点。

“小鼬，你要记得下次看着我的眼睛说这种话。”

鼬扣住止水捏着他下巴的手腕，试图掰开却在力量的差异下纹丝未动，收紧的手指已经令他感到了疼痛。

“没有下……!”

突然落下的吻将鼬没说完的话堵回口中，下巴终于被放开，后脑却被扣紧。

止水将吻不断地加深，即使已经尝到了自己血的味道也并不在意，身下的人挣扎的动作只会令他更加疯狂。

他早该疯了，早该不管不顾，他们走到今天这一步都是因为他那该死的天真和克制。

鼬被大力地按回床上，右手被止水抓住举过头顶，虽然从没有在意过但也能明白即将要发生的事情，他屈膝向止水的腹部狠狠一击，对方没有躲闪，闷哼了一声，可气的是他手上的动作并没因此停下。

裤子被粗暴地扯开，关键的地方被止水握在手心里套弄起来，灵活的手指带着细密的薄茧反复擦过冠沟，让欣长漂亮的性器颤颤巍巍地站起，两指的指腹沾着鼬涌出的体液沿着柱身划向囊袋，又向后穴探去。

在鼬挣扎扭动中，止水草草地完成了简单的扩张，在他用粗长狰狞的阴茎擦过穴口时，他的脖子被鼬空出来的左手死死掐住。

像是很多很多年以前，在树林演练时两人都用手里剑抵在对方的要害处的情景，应该就此点到为止，结成和解之印。

然而今时今日，止水迎着鼬威胁的目光，和他不断颤抖着收紧的手，坚定地将自己推进他的身体里。

下身被劈开般的疼痛令鼬拼命咬紧嘴唇不发出示弱的声响，凌厉的眼神如果可以变成在暗部时习惯用的那把小太刀，那止水此刻已经被大卸八块、削皮剔骨了。但当他看到止水的眼神开始因为缺氧而涣散的时候，还是卸掉了力气。止水并没有让这只试图要他性命的手垂下，而是握在手里，在短暂的呛咳过后，细细地亲吻他的指尖。

“这才是真正过分的事情对吧？”止水替鼬擦去额头上的汗，连接的地方因为前移的动作更深了一些，内脏被挤压的感觉并不好受，鼬索性别过脸不去看他。

“我知道你在想什么，当我醒来发现眼睛又回到了我的眼眶里，当我发现自己身处没人知道五大国存在的地方的时候，我就知道了。”

止水将鼬的一条腿抬高抱着，就着这个姿势缓缓律动起来。初次被进入的后穴异常的紧，他被这幽深甜腻的地方咬得浑身是汗。

渗出的血混合着体液随着硬热进出的动作逐渐将甬道的每一寸打湿，原始的欲望再次被渐渐唤起，无法言说的痛与爽在腰部的摆动中糅杂在一起，转变为酥麻的痒，像是伤口初愈、又像是感染腐烂前的征兆，令人期待又令人恐惧。

就像他渴望着被爱又与为爱拒绝的样子，鼬攥紧了床单找到了一个恰当的呼吸节奏，这样就不会轻易发出羞耻的声音。

然而止水轻易就察觉到他的心思，开始或深或浅的顶弄柔软潮湿的内壁，有意地擦过刚刚找到的腺体，终于听到令他心满意足的声音。

“你要问我都知道了什么。”止水俯下身亲吻鼬的嘴角，亲昵地蹭着他光洁的额头，哄诱一样说着。

“我……唔……我不想知道……”

“你不想知道，因为答案在你这里。”

“啊……”堆叠高耸的快感，被狠狠一顶送上了云端，高潮的白光下鼬甚至有了止水说的是“这里”是那个地方的错觉，他被自己的想法羞到闭上了眼睛。

在黑暗中他感到止水拉着他的手放在了他的心口的位置，并没有多余的动作，虔诚而圣洁。

“就在这里，你爱我啊。”

“我不在你身边，又该去哪里呢。”

 

是啊。

到底是他认为止水回来这件事毫无意义，还是止水舍弃新生的机会，重新陪他坠入黑暗中毫无意义。

 

鼬缓缓睁开眼睛看向身前的男人，宽大的晓袍下上身什么也没穿，结实的胸膛裸露在外，只在腹部缠满了白色的绷带，那是上一次任务受的伤，虽然只在皮肉，但因为刚才剧烈的运动隐隐渗出血来，鲜红的像梦里凋谢的花，像戒指上无言的告白。

止水将他抱了起来，笑着将额头再次贴紧，气息相交，连睫毛都交错起来，然后给了鼬一个深深的吻，他们共食掉梦里白花所结下的果实，唇舌纠缠间酸涩而又清苦。

“所以，其实我们从未分开，就算我肉体消亡，灵魂也一样。”

还挺立着的肉刃蹭了蹭鼬的臀瓣，“何况我的肉体现在就好好的在这里，刚才你也感受到了。”

鼬的双臂环上止水的颈，轻轻亲吻止水缠绕着白布的右眼。

“止水，你会死。”

止水的手温柔地抚摸着鼬的头发，他无时无刻不思念着的熟悉的触感。

“没有人不会死。”

鼬按着他的肩膀将他推倒，骑在了他的跨上，脱下湿透的上衣，长发从两侧散乱，又粘在他汗湿的肩头。

“你会再死一次。”

止水笑了，就像他们初见时那样，只是少了能透过重重树荫的阳光和裹着青草味的微风，但这都不重要。

“没关系。”

“那这次就死在我的尸体旁。”

 

当鼬将止水的性器再次吞到体内的最深处时，他也得到了他想要的答案。

“好。”

 

 

——————

 

黑水罂粟，罂粟科，罂粟属，与原变型(野罂粟)的区别是花白色，无毒，有药用价值，常用于止 **咳** 镇 **痛** 。

 


End file.
